


On the Rooftop

by xomol



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Breasts, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xomol/pseuds/xomol
Summary: Mako and Ryuko spend lunch together and things get a bit spicy





	On the Rooftop

“Stare…..”

After figuring out that the doors to the roof of the school weren’t locked, that became the usual lunch spot for Ryuuko and Mako. It was nice to be away from all the other students, not that they paid them much attention anyways, but having some alone time together was always nice. Especially time without the rest of Mako’s family around. While they were nice, and Ryuuko was ever thankful for their hospitality, it was almost impossible to get time to themselves around there without someone wanting to talk about something. 

“Mako, cut it out, I can tell you’re staring at my boobs,” said Ryuuko, holding her sandwich up in front of her chest with a wink. Mako’s eyes jolted up from their destination on Ryuuko’s bosom and back up to her girlfriend’s eyes. She tilted her head slightly, and stuck her tongue out.

“It doesn’t bother you, does it?” asked Mako, looking back down again. Ryuuko let out an over exaggerated sigh, feeling the skin on her cheeks heat up a little bit. Most people would say Mako was simple, and therefore predictable, but her eccentricity never failed to surprise her, always keeping her guessing. While she knew why people dismissed Mako so quickly, she also knew the reasons why they shouldn’t. She leaned her head backwards against the brick of the school wall, and looked up at the sky. 

“I mean, I guess I’m just used to it.” Ryuuko took a bit of her sandwich and shoved part of it into her cheek to keep talking. “I s'pose that’s to be expected, though.” While she had felt embarrassed at first about wearing Senketsu in front of so many people, each subsequent time, she felt a bit more confident about it. Yes, people were going to look at her, but it became less about ogling her and more about watching her do badass fighting moves. 

“Well, are you used to this?”

Mako’s question couldn’t prepare Ryuuko enough for what was to come. She felt her face flushed red as each of Mako’s hands made their way to her breasts, landing softly on them before giving them a little squeeze. Mako’s cheery face was enough for Ryuuko to blush, but this was too much. 

“Mako!” exclaimed Ryuuko playfully, pushing her hands off her chest. “Cut it out!” What Ryuuko didn’t know, or at least forgot to think about, was the likelihood that Mako would take this as a challenge. It was almost certain.

“Oh?” said Mako, on her knees and facing Ryuuko. She straddled Ryuuko’s lap and went in for the kill, her hands quickly moving under the bottom of Ryuuko’s shirt as she leaned in closer. Ryuuko felt a surge of pleasant emotions as Mako’s hands made it to her breasts, and another surge when Mako’s soft lips gave her a peck on the cheek. “Tag, you’re it.”

“Why, you,” said Ryuuko, wrapping her arms around Mako’s back. She felt the smooth curve of her spine as she pulled her in closer, careful not to make her lose balance. She narrowed her eyes seductively as she gave Mako a kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

“Ah, Ryuuko,” said Mako, leaning back, her thighs wrapped around Ryuuko’s seated waist. She shook her finger back and forth. “No tag backs.” Ryuuko giggled at her girlfriend’s stupid joke. She couldn’t help the stupid grin that had sprouted on her face, and instinctively used the back of her hand to cover it up.

“Does this count?” asked Ryuuko, leaning in to steal a kiss from Mako’s lips. Mako closed both her eyes and beamed, her cheeks finally pinkening. Ryuuko felt a sigh of relief wash over her once Mako pressed their foreheads together. It was easy for herself to get flustered, she knew that. But with Mako, everything was so open. She wasn’t easily embarrassed, so it was hard to tell if she was really enjoying herself and getting the same butterflies in her stomach that she felt. But occasionally, she did notice the little things, like Mako stuttering over compliments, or her shoulders shrugging upwards as she turned away bashfully. 

Ryuuko felt Mako’s hands massaging her breasts so tenderly, each of them having the same rhythm as Mako kneaded them. She let out a soft moan as she pulled Mako closer into her, so that Mako was almost pressed up tight against her. 

“Your boobs are like, my favorite,” said Mako, resting her chin on Ryuuko’s shoulder. Ryuuko laughed out loud a lot louder than she thought she would. 

“Seriously?” asked Ryuuko, trying as hard as she could not to smile at Mako’s stupid comment, but failing miserably. “What other boobs would even make it close?” 

“Mine?”

And with that, Mako removed her hands from Ryuuko’s breasts and down to the hem of her own shirt, tugging on it a little before finally pulling it off. Ryuuko stared in awe at Mako’s chest, now being the same pervert that she had called out earlier. 

“See, I thought they were pretty cool. I think we should compare them,” said Mako, giving Ryuuko a wink before toying with one of her bra straps. Ryuuko smirked and took off her own shirt, exposing her own breasts to Mako, who looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights. “Yours win.”

“Hey, yours are good too,” said Ryuuko, reaching around Mako’s back towards her bra clasp. She pinched it together quickly with one hand before letting it go. “Oops, it came off.” 

“Oh, did it?” asked Mako, smirking as she took the straps off her shoulders. “Must have been an accident.”

“Yeah, some accident,” breathed Ryuuko, in awe of the shape of her girlfriend’s breasts. She couldn’t help touching them softly, letting her hands trail along the bottom curve until she got to the nipples, giving them a soft circular touch before Mako started pawing at Ryuuko’s own bra. 

“Oops, I slipped,” said Mako, leaning face first into Ryuuko’s boobs as she fiddled with the clasp of her bra. “Uhhhh.” Ryuuko sighed and reached around back, unclasping it for her. Not that she was going to let Mako know, but Ryuuko had practiced taking her bra off one handed before. But it was better to just let Mako think that she had natural talent. 

“Whoa,” said Mako, mouth agape. Ryuuko blushed. While people had ogled her in her uniform, this felt a lot different. For one, she  _ wanted _ Mako to be blown away by her body. And it looked like that was working. 

“Say, Ryuuko, would you be opposed to dinner  _ and _ a show?” asked Mako, licking her lips slowly. “Because I didn’t finish my lunch, and you’re looking like a snack.” If anything Mako had said before was considered cheesy, this certainly took the cake. Ryuuko winked at her girlfriend, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Mako smirked and got off Ryuuko’s lap, moving back a few scoots before lifting up the front of Ryuuko’s skirt. Ryuuko felt herself flinch backwards into the brick as Mako scooted her panties down.

“Wow, I didn’t know there’d be free drinks too,” joked Mako, feeling how soaked Ryuuko was. Ryuuko was glad that her skirt was blocking her view, because she didn’t want Mako to see the face she just made. But that was a tradeoff. Ryuuko grabbed the end of her skirt and pulled it up so Mako’s face was in full view. Mako smiled, before leaning in and giving Ryuuko a lick, not breaking eye contact the entire time. 

“Fuck,” moaned Ryuuko, not expecting it to feel as good as it did. She was always surprised by Mako’s abilities, no matter how many times she was exposed to them. That was just part of Mako’s magic, though, which honestly kept each experience feeling like a new one. 

“Mako, oh Mako,” moaned Ryuuko as Mako’s tongue worked magic on her clit. Up and down, side to side, and even circular around it, Mako wasn’t letting her get used to any of it. Which was just like her to do, she was always unexpected. Ryuuko felt her legs start to shake a bit as Mako started to slow down, making eye contact with her again as she licked slowly next to her clit. 

“Mako please….” said Ryuuko, clenching her fists against her skirt which she was still holding up. Deep down, Ryuuko felt that Mako knew what she was doing, but in the moment, all she wanted to do was have Mako finish her off. “I’m almost there.”

“Say please,” said Mako with a wink.

“I already said please, dammit! It was unprompted,” retorted Ryuuko. Mako smirked. Ryuuko felt her eyes rolling back into her head as Mako’s tongue reached her again, her lips wrapping around her clit and putting some much needed pressure against it. Her breathing became shallow and erratic as she finally climaxed. 

Ryuuko felt herself totally wiped out after she came, feeling a bit dazed as she looked over at her doting girlfriend, who was sliding her panties back on. She picked up their shirts, and handed one to Ryuuko, and slipped her own on.

“You forgot to say thank you,” said Mako as she sat down next to Mako, resting her head on her shoulder. Ryuuko leaned her head against hers too. 

“Thank you, Mako,” said Ryuuko in a teasing voice. She brushed the back of her hand against Mako’s, prompting them to link hands besides them. Ryuuko closed her eyes. She was tired, so tired, she could almost fall asleep up here. 

“Hey, Ryuuko, do you think we missed the bell?” asked Mako, a puzzled look on her face. “I don’t remember it ringing, but-”

“Honestly, let’s ditch,” said Ryuuko, pulling Mako in closer for a kiss. Neither of them had any objections to that statement, and rightfully so. 


End file.
